Unexpected Love
by tHe-BaD-wRiTeR
Summary: Well, please read it before you judge, its JB&BS but as diffrent people, diffrent names too, try you might like, NO MORE TILL REVIEWS, TO STAY OR TO GO!
1. Just Me

**Well, ok guilty as charged, this really has nothing to do with Twilight, but i`m a major fan, but as i`m team Edward i can't bring myself to write about Jacob getting Bella, maybe, anyway, the main characters are plainly just Jacab as Ty, and Bella as Evie, please remain open minded and enjoy :D x**

* * *

How the heck did I ever agree to this? I thought to myself, oh yeah, the free holiday. Yep I agreed to go on holiday with my bestest bu ever, your probely thinking why am I moaning? Free holday with your bezzie and I am going to hot America. Well, none of that is the problem, HE is, stupid Nick, always there and always here, they have been going out for weeks know and he asked her to go to America with him to meet his parents, there again your probely thinking why the hell are you still whinging? Well, let's say for a fact, he aint no commiter, he takes her for a fool and because she is like this majorly shy girl does nothing, she hides it, no ignores the fact that her boyfriend is a cheat.

I ignored Nick's last jibe about my sexuality and put away my ipod after I had being pretending to listen to it when in fact it had lost charge early on in the flight. I hated flying, you could never be entiryly sure on what could happen, screaming children, shouting mothers and crabby buisness men filled the cabin. I snook a look at both Erin and Nick, both locked in an embrace, Erin just looked scared, probery thinking about the meeting with Nicks parents, I was deep in thought when Nick walked past, "Whats up Virgin" I gave him my famous fuck off look. He walked past shrugging it off to hit on the stewdress who had been eyeing him up all the way through the flight.

A sudden voice caught me aware, I looked around to examine where it was coming from, I noticed it was the pilot anouncing that we could depart so I raced to the door and found myself to be one of the first to be standing in the dizzy heat.

I looked around taking time to inhale my surroundings; as i looked up at the sun I pulled my eyes down immediately hated my decision. Evie, great know having blinded myself I was hearng things, EVIE. Jumping around I saw a very agitated Erin holding up a very spotty yellow truck, when did Erin turn purple I blinked my to the truck and took a seat infront of Erin and Nick.

The dept muscky cent of cigarettes filled my nostrils, Americans I thought eyeing around the truck, I rembered when I was little, I used to think people from different countries where from different planets, and I remebered my mams face when she tried to explain that America wasn't in space, neither was anyother country. In laughed to myself earning some weird looks from people as the memory flooded my senses.

The coach stopped a block away from his house. My mouth dropped in awe as I saw what building he called home. It was laden with white paint and white window pains. The house realy struck me because as i finally looked down Nicks parents I presumed, where standing at the door looking at me like I had escaped the mental asylum. Hello I piped up as they ushered me in I started to run, to catch up to Erin, I smiled at her thinking I couldn't possibly be as nervous as her.

Pantings as big as doors clung to the wall while the rest of the sitting room was decorated with many pieces of art. I admired a white vase beautifully adorned with three white Lillies, simple ran through my mind, like me I thought. Nicks mother was the kind of posh uppity snob you wouldn't like to talk to, but his father looked like he was every bit challenging as his son, though you could deffinitly tell his mother was the one who wore the trousers to say,in the realtionship.

I felt sorry for Erin, Eric mum who I later learned was called Veronica, who would of given the Spanish Inquistion a run for there money. High pitched and snobby her voice ran cold through the air.

"So, who is you'r friend" she asked in a more demanding tone as she flcked her nose at as if no one would know who she was talking about. She tried to make her voice loud to make it audible as she answered her question. "This is my best friend, Evie; she is staying at the Luiciano in town, so she can give me morale support"

Not realy bothered about the answer she flicked her head once again and started a conversation about how dearly she missed her little nick. Suddenly feeling like the third wheel, I excused myself and stood outside as I waited for the taxi that there butler had phone for me to arrive.

I drifted off into a cloud of thought, today wasn't that terrible I agreed with myself, I sometimes felt guilty for the way I judged Nick because I knew that they where terribly in love and suited each other, but Nick had a problem when he was around women, he got needy, desporate for human companion more of it, silenty both me and Erin had agreed that it was due to the clingyness that his mother had and still does give him.

The sound of a pebbeles grinded under car tires, I climbeed into the back holding my luggage with me. "Where too" asked the cab driver, his funny accent made me want to laugh my socks of but I managed to keep it in and answered in a reasonable tone "Luciano" please I added to the end. He must have been shocked by my accent too, as he murmeered in a mocking tone "yes me lady"

The journey took longer then expected, I never knew excactly how far I was from town, aw well, at least there won't be many people. I was right, when I arrived at the front desk to check in I was amazed as they thought I was from some made up place. England does exist I shouted. Yes missy sure it does" he looked happy with his jabas he looked at his friend for and uplifting high five and found it. In too much of a bad mood I stalked of to my room and whispered to myself "stupid Plonkers"

The room could barely be called a room, inside there was a small double bed, the curtains where red and the bathroom was tidy enough, no cockroaches I thought cheering myself up. That was the one thing that scared me travaling to America, the pests and no im not talking about the people, even though the ones I had met had been a bit off with me I was sure I would find some nice people.

I retired to the bed, callapsing in sleep drifting off into a midnight dream. I woke up due to the constant bangings that erupted from next's door "happy hour" and looked out the window, such a peacfull night I thought the moon was out, ever since I was a teenager I fell in love with nature. I looked over the landscape, forest my breath was caught by the amazing view, row on row beautifull deep green trees took my mind and caught it, I decided I would venture into the forest to take some pictures for viewing purposes.

I grabbed my digital camera and left the room locking it behind me as I set of towords the clearing, where the tress started to span out into the forest. I stood at the beginning of the forest and took in the deep oak smell. I began my walk running my hand over various trees and flowers, beauty surronded me; this was heaven, all that I wanted. I took a picture of a Chest nut tree and various other trees.

Oh my, I thought taking another sniff of a weird looking plant I dumped it and headed towards a clearing that was takin over by a lake, the moon reflected of the peacefull serene silver liquid that lay still. I skimmed my hand over the water and I trembeled. I looked into the liquid and a girl stared back at me, I was pale so pale, my eyes where that of night sky and my hair was long and also of a deep black onyx shade, held back with a contrasting red headband.

I skimmed my eyes over the rest of the trees that en camped me and the water and had a thought. I was alone, I took my head band and coat off, continuing untill I was wearing nothing but my underware and dived into the water. It was cold and refreshing, I surfaced for air and the water trickled down my face.

If only life was like this I thought, or love for that matter. I was 17; a student of Photography, my dream was to become a nature photographer. But I would trade it all for love, true that I would probaly never get. Erin may have been shy but everyone choose her over me for one reason, she looked as sweet as honey, light complexion, blond hair and blue eyes. She looked like an angle where as I looked dark and evil, like some mythical vampire which made some people uneasy about me.

I twisted my head and was met by a rock, pulling myself up onto the cold air reacted to the water that was dripping on my body and hung me down. I took a deap breath and launched myself back into the water making a massive splash as I re-entered the cold pane of water. I opened my eyes underneath the water and was met by something gleaming in the distance, I swam further down to meet it and found a pearl.

That's unusual I thought I made my way back up to the where the water met air and looked at my treasure, I never knew pearls grew out here I said to myself as I swam to the edge where my clothes and camera lay. I sat down next to my valuables and looked at the pearl trying to decipher it. It was shiny white and felt smooth in my hand, I never took an intrest in jewelry before but this just seemed to appeal to me. I slipped it into my jean pocket, "crap" I cursed; my hair had hung over me while I was putting the pearl away and soaked my jeans, at least it wasn't that bad I though, at least I was wearing a dress top and thank god that I would be under the cover of darkness

The moon still shone with an everlasting gleem as I dried myself with the dry part of my jeans and pulled my dress over my wet hair then pulled my trainers on after decideding to leave my socks off and carry them with my trousers. I had to fight to tear myself away from the moon while settiling on a picture. The passage I took to get to the Lake had dissapeared; I had never been someone with a good memory or have special academic values, just an apptitude for nature.

Within ten minitues I felt as thought I had walked all over this forest without any shoes. It was beginning to get darker; I reached into my jean pocket and took out my phone, and turned it on, it was 10:44.

I tried ringing the first name on my phone, Nick no luck my phone was outta signal. I thanked my lucky stars; I would never be desparate enough to talk to that. Ah well, I thought I began to gather fire wood and made a clump of it in the middle of a clearing I made to make my fire, I KNEW that survial in the wild would come in usefull, I grabbed a jagged rock from the floor and started to rub it against the stick, …nothing…still nothing, finally, I had struck up something that could be called a fir, even though it looked more like a candle. I gathered more sticksand began to build myself a make shift hut, okay im not that good I said talking out loud to myself as it crumpled to the ground before me.

I sat down propping myself up next to a tree. I looked to the sky as the fire grew and my eyes lingered on the stars that shone with a purpose, I began talking out loud to my self, "Why are stars deemend so beautifull and good, yet they can bring so much diseaster"

"Good question"

I stood up so fast I nearly fell into the fire, "Who, who are you" I started to mumble great I'm about to be murdered and I am trying to burn myself so they can eat me. I stood up without falling this time, trying to look all macho to scare them off I noticed I was standing the wrong way as a laugh soft delicate laught ouzed throught the trees.

He was gorgeous; as soon as that thought went through my mind I blushed red.

"My name is Ty" I eyed him looking for tell tale signs that he was going to kill me and then eat me. He didn't .Look like a murder but there again, who did? He was dressed in jeans and trainers, he wore no top and his hair ran to his shoulders, jeez this guy redifined the whole sexy issue. He looked at me as if I was losing my mind and then I suddenly remembered him asking what my name is.

"Evie" I nervously blutrted out, "is my name" I added, DAMN why did I get so nervous around guys, espicially hot ones. It was 2 seconds later that I began thinking if he had a girlfriend, then my mind done a jumpto thinking about where we would live if we got married or how many kids we would have.

"I need to get a life" I murmered

"You don't sound like you're from here"

" im not" I replied.

"So what are you doing out here" he asked while raising an eyebrow at me, God he looked sexy I thought blushing again.

"Well I love nature so took my camera to get picture" I started to bamble, did that make sense I questioned myself, never mind that as he oponed his lips, so full, and thick he is sooooo

"Are you okay? He asked cutting of my line of thought.

"Yes" I gave him a simple answer; his expression showed that my simplicity was making it hard for him to communicate. He walked next to the fire and sat beside me, feeling stupid I quickly took my seat next to him and relaxed once more, this in turn gave him confidence.

"Because everything has its problems, but it doesn't mean you should abondon them" he spoke into the night air.

"I looked at him "Eh? I boomed after he spoke elegantly.

"the answer to your question"

"you where watching me" I questioned him

"I'm sorry, I did'nt mean to scare you its just that, I don't in talk to strangers much, or well girls that arent in my tribe"

Of course how couldn't I of caught on, he was Native American; the tribe thing confirmed it and also confirmed the doubts between our realtionship. His skin looked dark on my porcelain white skin. I smiled at him and said its okay.

His eyes where so amazing that just wanted to star at them all day. He leaned over looking at something then passed me my trousers, I flashed red once again as I took out my phone and viewed the screen. 1 msg read the screen, typical I though, I couldn't get any signal yet there was enough signal for perverts to text me.

I clicked read, Hey babes, u n me shud get together n make your virginty history, what do u say lol Nickx

I clicked delete but not before Ty read it, so you got a boyfriend, I looked at him; he must be an informal person I thought. As he read the view on my face when he asked he bid that he didn't mean offence and I cut him off half way as I explained my life to him.

Never in my existence had I lived a day like today, but this was so magnificent I kept thinking I would be woken up any time, know. He pulled out his own mobile phone and I accidentally let a gasp run out of my mouth. He smirked, let me guess you think because I am Native I don't use anything electric that I just live in a hut in a tribe?

Feeling guilty I nodded, before I could say sorry he began laughing hard, at first I thought he was having a fit so moved closer to him and placed my hands over his shoulders, he immediately stopped laughing and looked at me, as soon as I noticed he wasn't having a fit I stood up and decleared that I had to go home, but I didn't know the way.

He offered to show me the way which lead to the way outside the Luciano, while we stood on the curb of the forest I looked at him, he bade me good bye and something else but I wasn't really listening, "Can I have you're phone number" I shouted, well more like screamed at him. He looked a bit taken back, but then flashed his cheeky smile then gave me his number.

When I got back to my room my good mood had dissapered, they guy who had told me I came from no where know infromed me that I had numorous calls from a girl who seemed to be on drugs, then went on a rant about that's probaly the reason why I thought I was from a mysterious place called Ingaland.

Shutting the door behind me I dropped my clothes on the floor and rang Erin,

Ring, ring

"EVIEEE" screamed a voice down the phone, pulling it away from my ear

"you'll never believe this" she said still screaming

"What" I said barely hearing myself

"I'm getting married" the news she gave me nearly made me drop the phone instead I sat on the floor, my body started to shake, I did'nt want her to commit to man who wont commit back.

"To who" I asked the already answered question.

"Nick, I am so happy, we have to go shooping and YOU are being my maid of honour deffintly"

"Good" was all I could manage, her enthuisasm made me feel guilty for what I was about to say.

"Erin, are you sure this is what you want"

"This is what I've ALWAYS wanted Evie, so how are you" she asked with a kind of keen intrest.

Happines surged through me as I described him and what happen.

"He may be the one Evie, you never know! We could both end up marrying Americans.." she said and you could tell when she went off into her dream.

"Bye Erin" I heard a whispur to low for my ears that involved my name and hung up. I plugged the charger in and heard the beeps that told me it was charging. I turned the shower head on and felt the water, hot like I like it. I pulled some fresh underwear and out then placed some fresh jeans and a nice blouse and put it down on a chair that had been cramped into the room along with the bed, how? I don't know?

I throw the dress I was wearing off and smelt it, his smell lingered on my close, I tore the dress from my nose then stripped off my underwear, and stepped into the shower and was hit by the water. I closed my eyes underneath the falling water and droplets fell on my face then ran down to my neck. Grabbing the bottle of my favourite shampoo I splashed it all over my dark hair, the scent of fresh berried exploded in my nose as the aroma wafted around the shower. After conditioning my hair I washed myself then got out of the shower.

I dried myself then changed into my fresh clothes, and as soon as the lights where out so was i. The sun streamed through the red curtains finding curves in its positions to blind me. Today would be boring , me and Erin would probaly go dress shopping for the bridesmaids dresses and her white dress. Iknew that there would be no us trying to coax her out of her decision, she may be quieter then a mouse, but if she decides something you would have to get over itor agree because she is like a boulder, won't move.

My eyes lit up as I rembered about Ty, my phone beeped as I took out the charger and had a look at the most recent phone calls, the only dominant call was Erin and I had already answered it. I placed my phone on the bed had a quick shower then got changed into my white blouse andblue wide leg jeans that where over turned at the bottom, then, topping the outfit of I slipped into my converse.

An electric beep filled the room once again; I rushed to the phone hoping it was Ty, no luck.

Meet you in town outside Café luxuour. Can't wait, luv Erin.

I moved towords the bathroom mirror with my make-up in my hand, I looked at what I had to work with, feeling compelled that I needed to be excorcissed I layered my eyes with blck eye liner and went for the smoky grey look on my eye lids, I stared back the girl who was eyeing me back, she was pretty, she looked hot, but that wasn't me.

As you already know I'm not used to being called pretty, I don't think she would like it, but some people don't understand that confidence isnt the key to everything, hate, jeolousy and cruelty don't need confidence just a willing person to channel through which is why I have allways said they deserve each other, if she was a willing mug to accept his flirtatious manner and him willing to accept her vindictive ways they where welcome to matrimony, as long as they just left me in piece.

From a young age I noticed that everyone is out to get what they wan't from bullies to friends they don't care about what you wan't they just want to live in a deluded world called friendship. These are all the reasons I prefered Nature, no one to talk to but animals, nothing to breathe except fresh air and nothing to smell except the fresh scent of trees or the newly bloosomed flowers.

I heard my phone ringing I shrugged of the thought of running and walked over and picked it up casually without looking at the caller id. I began to ready my happy voice runnining it over in my mind.

"Yes" I tested it out, I souded like a Barbie wanna be.

"Evie, it Ty" the voice seemed happy, the name clicked in my head.

"Ty" I exclaimed, seeming a bit too happy I thought he would hang up.

"So I thought I would ask if you are planning on losing you're self in the woods or going swimming"

"Why would I go swimming" I asked inquizativly hoping he had not saw me, if he did I felt sorry for what I had subjected his eyes to.

"Nothing, I go swimming in the Lake in the clearing, its soo refreshing you should…"

"I would love too" I squealed down the phone.

"So, how is 2, I will meet you at the beginning of the forest so you don't get los again" I heard his soft laugh echoe down the phone emphasing on the "again" bit.

"I will be there" If only he could see me know I thought, I looked like a tomato,

We both said our goodbyes, I fell backwoods on the bed, life is payin me back for all those crap times in my life, I smiled to myself. I pushed my phone into my bag along with my purse and lip balm and headed for the door. I turned the key in the lock and walked out of the hotel exit.

We began our shopping in some posh dress makers, we walked into a shop that I knew neither of us would even afford to buy a shoe in and then noticed a familiar face, Veronica, and how could I not think she wouldn't be here. Half an hour later we had decided that the bridesmaids would wear green, Erin made this choice beacause she knew this was my favourite colour and one of the only ones that suited my cold feauters.

Erin knew that I wasn't the kind of girl who liked shoppin and bought me a present a green flowing knee dress the was tied in the middle with green ribbon, my favourite shade of green emerald ribbon and the dress was a light leaf shade. I tried it on and all the people awwed and Erin told me to leave it on. She also didn't like the fact I only had trainers and bought me some green heels to go with the dress. We walked out of the shop lookin hot! I was only hot because she made me over.

I bid her good bye as she left with her future mother in law in the personaly hired car. I began my small but exciting walk through a small wooded area to get through to the rather badly placed hotel I decided. My feet acked all the way there, I was lucky that I didn't get many blisters due to wearing comfy shoe, but for wearing heels? I knew I was going to pay.

5 minitues later I was still painfully tramping through the pathway untill it came to a clearway, and there was my bronzed god, waiting for me.

* * *

**Well, if you liked it...or not, please r&r, so i can know, to not write anymore, because i have a few ideas for it, i just rush into them, so apoligies, love ya's x the-Bad-writer**


	2. Loves Flower Blossoms

He turned, leading us into the forest.

"i`m sorry" he said

"what for?" I iasked , confused

Dressing so casually, he smirked, I didn't know this was a..his voice trailed off, but it was moments after that his eyes left my dress. I looked down, eyeing my expertly picked clotheing choice to go for a swim in the forest with. I couldn't blame Erin I admitted to myself, she didn't know I was comeing here.

Blushing, I aswered him

"ha this is a present from my friend" I looked at his face, hopeing sub conciously that I'd wounded his ego. His face lit up a smile,he wasn'nt buying it, uh men! I screamed in my head. I would of got changed, I just havent had the time I explained .

Ok he muttered still with a smirk tattoed on his face. It was pointless arueguing on as his ego seemed to be shielding him from the truth. We're here he admitted, and surely we where. Even though I'd layed eyes on the beauty befor e that layed here I still needed a couple of seconds to re-take it all in.

It ouzzed tranquility and peace, with a mystical air that hung around it. Deluding you into happyness with feelings of joy and prosperity. Seconds later our feet had entered the cool crisp water. At first I had been resistant even though I had already witnessed first hand the non-frezzing temperatures of the lake.

"Its just water" he reasured me

"I know, its just, I don't like cold water, and It looks freezing" I said pointing toward the fog that loomed over half the water, adding to the peace.

He chuckled to himself, "if it was freezing do you think I'd have my feet in here?" good question I agreed, placeing my feet one after the other in the water, stareing into his eyes, I was acting like a believer who'd been told to do something for god with such a good faith. For a moment I lost myself in his eyes, wondering about him, and his life, what was his fave colour? Did he ever have his heart brooken? Does he have a girl friend?

Unexpecetedly I choaked on my last question, I was brought back to reality when I noticed Ty shouting helllo at me.

"eh? Oh yeah, erm sorry" I blushed a deep tomato red as I thought about his lips, full soft, and tender against eyebrows moved I a posistion as if to say, oh kay …fruity.

My awquard laughter broke the silence,sorry I murmered before I had the feeling I'd annoyed him, trying to put an end to my infectious laughter I dug my nails into my hand.

"don't be" he replied with a curious glance.

I watched him stand up on the rock with a blissfull ease , fully unaware if what he was about to do, I look at him dumb founded, he looked back, winked, then launched himself into the water, making the biggest splash I ever saw, soaking me in the process,

I heard laughter then followed it, to where he was floating, a couple of feet away in the disturbed water, I laughed back, standing up. He must of guessed what I was going to do.

"ha you wouldn't, little girl"

"little? Am I" I questioned him

I jumped in after him trying my best to resemble a cannon ball so I could show him who's little, while in the process of agreeing with myself that Erin would never be able to lay her soft blue eyes upon this "dress" ever again.

I surprisingly woke up to the surface close to him, as I swam to be closer, I felt as if I was in heaven for a second, as we just stared into each others eyes, floating. Shock rushed through me the second he brought his hand to the surface then stroked my cheek, seconds later, it was gone and he was swwimming to the stone, getting out, I followed him.

I was truly surprised when we arrived, yet again at the end of the forest, but also sad that our time together for today had ceased.

"time really does fly when you have fun I guess" I admitted, smileing at him.

"good" he murmered

Confused I asked, "eh?"

You had fun he explained, with a cheeky smile etched on his face, the one that could reasure me that we would be ok, even though we where certain seconds away from death.

Yeah, I smiled. I spoke the last word to say, goodnight. He shadowed my word, hesitating for a moment as he moved a fraction closer to me, deceiding against his own thought he returned into the forest after leaveing my with one more glance of his intoxicating smile, and with that, I began the walk back to my hotel, in a mood higher then ectasy.

Walking through the reception I gave my old enemies a warm smile and continued to my room. As soon as the key clicked in the door and gave me entry I shut it behind me and shrugged out of my wet clothes, deceiding against a shower, as I didn't want to get rid of his scent then lingered on me still, on my cheek, I chuckled at how childish I was after pulling a fresh nighty on over my new underwear.

What was wrong with me? I'd never been used to being …this…happy. My tummy felt quesy, and my chest….my heart aked, huh I shrugged of the thoughts of a dangerous illness and retired to my bed. One thought had remained in my head ever since I came here, well person, Ty.

Sure he had one heck of an ego, and he wasn't much of a talker sometimes, but who would need to talk when they have eyes like that? And being born resembeling a god, would probaly give you a huge ego boost. I feel asleep to images of our day together, feeling a strong pull to wishing he was mine, for the first time, about anyone .

Wakeing to the sound of edgy beeping, I felt confused, lookeing around I saw my bag viberating, unusual I though, when I finally caught on to the fact it was my phone I legged it out of bed and caught it just in time.

"Hello?" I questioned the phone

Blinded by the sun that was entering the room with no stop as I forgot to shut the curtains last night, well they don't close themselves as I moaned in anger at the blinding light, I let out a silent scream as I crashed down to the floor, damn gravity I thought, sure that I'd broken something, attached or not, I deceided the best choice was to not to move, for now.

My ears piped up as the other line finally became an audible noise that I could hear, a melodic voice spoken.

"Evie" it sounded less of a question but more of an acknowledgement

"erm, yeah?" I replied trying to sound smooth

"do ya fancy erm"

I smiled my widest smile, as I acknowledge who the other participant in the conversation was

"yes?" I tried to sound encouraging, but no doubt failed

"Do you…want to..come with….me to this gig thing"

"yeah!" I hoped I didn't sound too eager, "I'd love to, who's playing?"

"good, oh erm its just me and a couple of friends yah now, I could pick you up around seven if ya want?"

"that would be good"

"oh kay, cool, bye for now "

"bye"

OMG!!! I screamed out loud for a second forgetting I had people either side of my walls as I covered my mouth with my hands.

I dialed Erins number into my phone and seconds into the beeping she answered, I explained my situation to her, and she was happy for me, and also hinted at a double date some time, she gave me an outfit tip for tonight, nothing too casual or elegant,

"thanks" I whispered into the phone

"no problem, love ya"

"love ya too bestie I replied into the handset then clicking it down.


End file.
